


You Put The "Sick" in Popsicle

by aphamericanhero



Series: usukgetaway 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Weird interpretation of prompt, bad and messy, usukgetaway 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Arthur is stuck in bed with a summer cold. Alfred tries to have some fun with him.





	You Put The "Sick" in Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: ice-cream

It was blistering, the kind of day that made you shut yourself inside and crank up the air conditioning. 

Of course, this was all done in order to stay cool, and it didn’t help when you were burning up with a fever. 

Being sick in the summer only inconvenienced you, and having a boyfriend that insisted that you stay in the sticky, hot bed wasn’t helping. 

“Arthur!” Alfred called, entering the room. 

At least he was sweet. 

“I got you a new ice pack and some water, and some popsicles. Your favorite brand and flavor.” Alfred sat down on the bed, gave him the treat, laid down the water on the dresser beside Arthur, and put the ice pack on his forehead. 

“Thank you love, Arthur rasped, his throat feeling a little dry. He drank the water and started eating the frozen treat, feeling relief instantly. Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek. “That hit the spot?” 

Arthur grumbled, but nodded. 

Alfred grinned. “Good, because I have a few things we can do, especially that can help with your fever!” He reached down and grabbed a pitcher and a cup. “Close your eyes.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. But complied. This should be fun. 

Alfred poured his concoction into the mug and handed it to Arthur, who took a sip. “Nice and cold, isn’t it? What does it taste like? Orange cream soda and blueberry right?

“It does, actually. How did you know?” 

“I made it myself! I melted down two popsicles and mixed them together. Good huh?” 

Arthur looked down at his mug. Sure enough, there was a orangish-blue liquid in his cup. If Alfred handed this to him normally, he would’ve scrunched his face in disgust. But it was tasty, so Arthur kept drinking it. “It’s unconventional, but yes. It is good.” 

Alfred beamed and brought out a bin full of multicolored slush. “I’m bringing winter to you! It’s basically popsicle-based “snow.” 

It was just flavored ice, but it was still… weird. 

“Go on, put your hands in it!” 

Arthur tried to, he really did, but he took one look at the slush and he just couldn’t. He pushed the bin away. “I appreciate it love, but no thank you.” 

“Oh come on Art! It’s fun!” Alfred gathered some of the slush and packed it in a ball, making two smaller ones and stacking them on top of one another. “Look! It’s a colorful snowman! 

“Alfred, please. You’re getting juice everywhere.” 

The American huffed. “Buzzkill.” 

“Don’t be childish. You were playing with your food.” 

“It was man-made snow!” 

“It was slush. Now go throw it away.” 

“I’m tempted to go have fun by myself.” 

“You’d leave a sick man all by his lonesome?” 

“Don’t be dramatic. You’ll be fine.” Alfred stuck his tongue out and left, returning quickly. “You gotta admit that drink was good.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of said drink. 

An expression of concern came over Alfred’s face, and he felt Arthur’s forehead. “How do you feel?” 

“Tired, but fine.” 

“I’ll let you rest.” Alfred kissed Arthur’s forehead. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thank you love.” 

Alfred turned off the lights and closed the door quietly. 

Arthur smiled. Being sick in the summer wasn’t the best, but with someone like Alfred by his side, it wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
